


I don't know

by Drago



Category: B.A.P, Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I don't even stan BTS, Jiho is a good bro, M/M, This is DUMB, Yoongi is salty, assembling cabinets, domestic Kyungi, showering together, what, what did I do, why am i like this, why did I do it, why is the ship I basically gave birth to so fucking weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: I still don't know.Kyungi, I guess. Kind of crack, kind of not.





	I don't know

Yoongi doesn’t know where else to go, he doesn’t think he could go to anyone else, not that he has many people he trusts to begin with. But, as he waits in front of the older man’s flat, he starts to doubt himself. Maybe he should just rent a room for the night, he didn’t even call ahead to let him know that he is coming. Maybe he should just leave before the door opens, pretend he was never there. No one would know. He could go back to the dorms and pretend that everything is fine, like he usually does.  
The door opens before he can make up his mind, ridding him of a choice.  
Jiho’s hair is wet, and he is holding a towel, more or less covering his upper body. “Yoongi?”  
“I had to get out. I had to get out, or I would fucking kill Namjoon.”  
Jiho stares at him for a second, and Yoongi likes to think he is quite tough, but he feels himself melting under the calculating gaze.  
“Come in, wait in the living room.”  
He obediently removes his shoes and sits on a white couch, entertaining himself with his phone, while Jiho gets dressed. Fifteen minutes later the older man comes back, hair mostly dry and a bit of eyeliner lining his eyes. He looks good, and if Yoongi’s sudden visit means destroying Jiho’s plans, he is probably going to jump out the window. He knows how difficult it is for Jiho to date, more so than for other idols, if only because he is so self-conscious about everything he does.  
“So, Namjoon.”  
“He is frustrating. I can’t deal with him anymore, he rejects the songs with too many rap lines because they won’t sell as well as pop songs, but when I want to use them for my solo, he tells me that it’s not the right time with how busy the group is. But it doesn’t stop _him_ from collabing with everything that fucking moves!” he realizes that he is shouting and gets embarrassed, but the older man nods in understanding.  
“You don’t have to listen to him all the time, even if he is your leader. We aren’t always right.”  
“I know, but… We don’t need any more tension in the group, God knows we can’t talk to each other half of the time anymore.”  
“Listen, I have some ideas, but I also have somewhere to be and can’t be late, so we will discuss it later. You can stay here, I will give you the Wi-Fi password, there is some food in the fridge, but not much, so if you are hungry then you should probably order something. I texted Kyung, he should be here in an hour, or so.”  
Jiho is already putting a jacket on, and from the way he is dressed – it’s definitely not a woman he is seeing, Yoongi knows that from his own experience. Women usually like to see different things than men.  
“Thank you, hyung.” Jiho rolls his eyes, but smiles at the younger man before leaving him alone.  
If Yoongi was anyone else, he would probably snoop around, but he is himself, so he settles on making a cup of tea and browsing the internet. He wonders if he should order anything, but decides to wait for Kyung. 

He dozes off and is quite surprised to see Kyung staring at him from the other end of a couch when he wakes up. He expected the doorbell to wake him up, but he should’ve known that the older man has the key, since he is really close with Jiho.  
“I brought chicken and dumplings, they are getting cold.”  
Yoongi follows Kyung to the kitchen where everything is already plated. They eat in silence, and he counts. He counts pieces of chicken (one) eaten by Kyung and dumplings (five). It’s not enough, but the other man believes that people will only love him if he is stick-thin.  
“Do you ever get sick of Jiho?”  
“No, never. Does he annoy the shit out of me? Yes. But I can’t imagine my life without him, I text him every day.”  
“Oh. Well. I get sick of Namjoon.”  
Kyung hums, encouraging him to elaborate. It’s not a new thing, Yoongi has talked about it before, probably more than he should. He still finds himself ranting bitterly, and the other man listens patiently. He feels slightly better after he is done, but he knows it will happen again and again, until Namjoon figures out his priorities. Or Yoongi gives up. He is persistent, but he is only human, and there is only so much he can take.  
“Can we take a bath?” he asks and cringes when it comes out almost cute.  
Kyung looks him in the eye and deadpans, “No. Jiho doesn’t have a tub. He has a shower with a pretty deep tray, so you can try to fill it with water, if you want.”  
“Shut up, not everyone is as tiny as you are,” he grumbles, but he can feel smile pulling at his lips.  
Jiho’s shower turns out to be big enough to comfortably fit the both of them. Yoongi pretends to be helping Kyung lather, but in reality he just wants to touch his smooth, pale skin. Kyung knows, of course he does, he is a genius, but for once he is kind enough not to say anything.  
“We will get a huge bathtub when we finally buy our flat.”  
“I’m already saving up, are you?”  
“Obviously, it was my idea, wasn’t it?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Let me wash your hair.”  
Yoongi leans down slightly and lets Kyung wash his hair. He hates doing it himself, hates how thin and frail his hair is after bleaching it over and over again. Kyung massages his head while he conditions it, and Yoongi can feel the anxiety and anger slowly disappear with every rub and gentle scratch.  
“Do you want to have sex?” Kyung conversationally asks, and he answers in the same manner.  
“Always.”  
“Top or bottom?”  
“I don’t really care tonight.”  
They end up playing rock-paper-scissors before they move to Jiho’s bedroom. Afterwards, while he is still trying to regain his breath, he spots a big box in the corner of the room.  
“Jiho bought a new cabinet, but he didn’t have the time to assemble it yet.”  
Most couples would either sleep or talk about something after having sex, but Yoongi still has some energy to burn, so they stay up until two in the morning, assembling the cabinet. He tells himself it’s a nice gesture towards his host, but he just likes to do weird things with Kyung, who is a huge enabler when it comes to his harmless quirks. That’s why Yoongi loves him so much, not that he would ever admit it. Between the two of them, the older man is the one who freely talks about the emotions.  
When they wake up, Jiho is already in the flat. Yoongi can hear him moving around the kitchen, then Jiho knocks on the door and enters the room.  
“Did you change the sheets before you fucked?”  
Yoongi is slightly confused because someone is still making noise in the kitchen. “...no, sorry.”  
“It’s whatever, I don’t care, but I did have sex in those.”  
“Jesus, Ji, couldn’t you spare us?” Kyung groans against Yoongi’s skin. His face and eyes are adorably swollen with sleep.  
“Nope,” Jiho smiles cheekily, before his face turns serious again. “Listen, Yoongi. I want you to meet someone.”  
Yoongi really wishes said meeting wouldn’t happen while he is still naked and barely awake, but he doesn’t have any say in it. Few seconds later a tall, somewhat threatening-looking man joins them.  
“This is Yongguk, my boyfriend.”  
“Yes… we’ve met before...”  
Yoongi thinks he knows where it’s going, and it sparks his interest. It doesn’t change the fact that his dick is covered by a thin duvet and the room smells a bit like sex while they talk shop.  
But it’s still better than seeing Namjoon’s face in the morning.


End file.
